


Memories

by unpacked_chaos



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Backstory, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpacked_chaos/pseuds/unpacked_chaos
Summary: Angel is having a really bad morning and Alastor is sent up to check on him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm not even sure about posting this it's just been a WIP since summer break and I decided to edit it a little and call it a day so here you go

Angel draped the covers loosely around himself up to his chest as he was laying down on his bed. It was both for warmth, as all he was wearing was a pair of black shorts and socks, and for comfort. His eyes seeked tiredly for the digital clock on his night stand. The red numbers were glowing 11:34 AM in his almost completely dark room. 

Before they all went to bed the night before Charlie had told them to be down in the lobby by 10:30 AM for a meeting before breakfast. That meeting was probably over by now. This wouldn't be the first time he didn't come on time, anyway. He still knew Charlie was going to talk to him about coming late afterwards. Like she always did whenever he came late. But he rarely listened to her. 

So why bother this time? 

He let out a faint groan as he turned away from his night stand, facing the wall instead. He didn't want to get up from his bed. 

He had gotten flashbacks. 

Not those about Valentino. Although nowadays it was almost always Valentino. 

It was about when he was alive. 

He hadn't bothered to think about those times for a while. 

About that hellhole they called "the family business". 

And his jackass of a father. 

His eyebrows furrowed as tears were starting to build in his eyes. His hands gripped tighter onto the covers. This was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. He just wanted to lay there all day without having to meet any faces. Without having to put on a fucking happy face pretending that everything was fine. 

But apparently that was too much to ask for. 

There was a gentle knock on his door. 

A voice behind it. 

"Angel, dear!" 

A voice he'd rather not hear. 

The radio filter over his chirpy tone was there as always. Angel frowned. 

"What do you want?" He let out in a sore tone. Being alone with these thoughts was enough. Having that damned radio demon come and attempt to pay him a visit certainly didn't make matters any better. 

"Charlie sent me," He could hear how the door opened. He must've forgotten to lock it last night. The light from the hall shined onto the wall letting a disturbing brightness grace parts of the room. "You're late for another meeting." 

The spider's form curled up, looking down on his hands grabbing the blanket. He didn't want to have to deal with this shit. 

"Get out, Smiles." 

Alastor let out a small laugh. "My, you're in a very sour mood." After getting silence as a response, the red demon was surprised. 

"What seems to be the trouble?" 

"It's none of yer business." 

"Well the princess is certainly not happy with your absence." Alastor responded as if Angel didn't already know that. "As is Miss Vaggie." He glanced back at the opening of the door where he had entered. "She's been rambling for almost ten minutes now." 

Angel didn't even move as a response. He didn't seem to care at all. 

Alastor took a calmer tone after he realized the demon wouldn't be very talkative. "Would you care to come downstairs with me after you've composed yourself?" 

"I don't wanna get outta my room today. You can tell Niffty I'll be skippin' dinner tonight." Angel could already tell this would be one of those days where he'd feel so sick that he wouldn't even have an appetite. He probably had a bottle of something that he'd grabbed from the bar or a few cigarettes somewhere in his room if he'd get any cravings. 

Both Alastor's smile and eyes widened at the unexpected answer. "This isn't much like you at all." He took a small step closer to the bed, Angel not noticing. "Aren't you usually the fellow who keeps the room lively?" 

"I'm just not in a good mood today." The spider replied dryly. 

"Well that's something unusual for you. If it makes you feel this under the weather I'm honestly quite concerned." The radio demon said with a hint of astonishment in his calm voice as he put a hand lightly on his chest. 

"I just thought about some stuff from when I was alive." He explained. "It's no big deal. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow." 

"When you were alive?" 

Angel closed his mouth before he could say another word. He was talking too much. 

But he kept talking anway. 

"About my father." 

A short but noticeable static sound was heard as soon as Angel had uttered the word 'father'. The spider noticed the brief reaction before Alastor could stop himself. 

"Your…" He honestly couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. "Say," He started over again. "What made your life up there so horrible that even memories of your old man makes you like this?" 

There was a brief pause between the two. Angel hesitated if he should answer his question. Was Alastor the most reliable person to share this information with? Perhaps not. Yet Angel still turned over to look at him. "Ya really didn't know that much about me before you showed up here did ya?" 

The radio demon shrugged. "I can't say that I did." 

Angel let out a sigh as he slowly sat up on his bed letting the blanket fall down to his lap. This was when Alastor could take notice on his tired eyes. It was a rare feature for him to see from the white demon. 

"I grew up in the mafia, Al." He answered. Alastor listened carefully. "The Italian mafia of Brooklyn. We were one of the biggest ones in New York at the time. And my dad was no other than the boss." The last sentence came out with a hint of anger or irritation. Alastor couldn't quite decide which one. 

"That must've been a… pretty rough childhood." He noted. 

Angel let out an almost amused laugh. "Yeah. As if being gay back then wasn't bad enough, I had a homophobic mafioso as a father." He rolled his eyes. "Even worse, bein' a boy, he expected a lot from me. Wanted me to be one of the greatest members of the family business alongside my brother. Gettin' trained from an early age to grow up to what he wanted me to be wasn't very easy." 

He remembered how he and his father would practice gun shooting at boxes down in the basement. Sometimes Aaron would be there too, but he and Pops usually trained without him. 

Aaron actually told him a little about the guns Pops trained him with before the young boy was old enough for his own training. It was really exciting to hear about his brother's progress. He knew Aaron would make one hell of a mafioso when it was his turn to take over after their dad. 

Some of his clearest memories was when his dad would invite other members over at their house to discuss their next hit. He couldn't understand what the scribbles on the maps and papers meant from an early age, but his mother always told him to not disturb them while they were working. He and his siblings would get distracted by their mother with sweet drinks and baked goods and let the men discuss their work. His dad would say 'When you get older you'll get to sit with us at this table together with your brother.'

He would always look forward to that day. 

Alastor himself thought back on his own dad. How he had to learn hunting from an early age. 

There was a forest not too far away from Alastor's neighborhood where his father would take him to practice. It was always so quiet and peaceful in the forest before the peace was disturbed by the heavy and intimidating steps of his father followed up by a small Alastor.

It started with cans and paper bags brought from the kitchen. After a few months it was small birds sitting on branches or flying among the trees. Later on it went on to bigger animals like rabbits or owls. Sometimes they would go down to the lake where Alastor would try his hand at shooting fish, lizards and such. One time he got an alligator. 

His father was really proud of him that day. 

Whenever they went down to the forest or the lake, Alastor always looked at his father's blue piercing eyes concentrating on the prey. 

Ready. Aim. Shoot. 

He took after him with that concentrated look before getting a prey. He learnt to kill before even getting to learn about the value of a life. 

His mother would've stopped him if she had the chance. 

Both of the demons snapped back to reality as soon as Angel started speaking again. 

"But I did become exactly what he wanted." He continued. "One of the greatest members of the family business. He was always so hard on us about doin' a good job, sometimes it'd get a little too much." He looked down onto his blanket with a frown. He remembered how determined he always was to do a good job, and how anxious he was when he'd realized he fucked up. "Ma wasn't very happy with him when that happened."

The radio demon's smile got smaller and his gaze turned away from the demon in front of him as he thought of his own mother. How she tried her best to protect and take care of him. 

Oh, how blessed he had been to have her as a mother. 

"One major problem was that he wanted me and my brother to wife up." The radio demon looked back up at that when he had said that. "To get families of our own so future generations would keep the mafia goin'." He let out a chuckle as he looked at the radio demon. "Ya get why I didn't want to do that." Alastor showed himself to be pretty amused by that too. 

The spider looked back down. 

"That's also why… he didn't get so happy when he…" Angel's voice was starting to shake. He suddenly became quiet again. His legs curled up to his chest as he rested his upper pair of arms onto his knees and put his chin on his arms, his second pair of hands tightly hugging his legs. Tears quietly feel down his cheeks. There were no sobs, no whining, just quiet crying. 

The red demon didn't feel uncomfortable, nor did he get any enjoyment out of this as he would usually do. He felt some sort of empathy towards Angel. 

Because he knew what he was talking about. 

He didn't disturb the spider demon and just waited until he was ready to speak again. 

"I've always wanted to just... Shoot him in the head after that." Angel let out in a low, quiet tone, his eyes dark. "Just let my anger out. Use that beloved gun of his. I always wanted to know the feeling of getting revenge for all the things he had done to me." 

Alastor looked into the mirror with small lamps decorating the frame that was on Angel's wall, the one that wasn't covered by wigs and fabrics. He looked at his reflection.

"I know that feeling." He said without making eye contact. Angel was caught off guard by the comment. 

"Huh?" 

"I know that feeling." He repeated. His eyes went from looking at his face to looking at his hands in the mirror. "Wanting to get revenge."

Under the time that Angel had known Alastor he wouldn't have taken him for the guy with a reason for his 'way of entertainment'. He'd always thought he'd just been a pure psychopath by nature. 

"You…" He breathed out a laugh before trying to form a proper sentence "Al I don't think-" 

"I'm not as clueless about this subject as you may think I am, Angel." The red demon turned his gaze back to look the spider in the eyes again with a serious stare. "Believe me." 

Angel closed his mouth after being interrupted in the middle of his sentence. He looked away from Alastor, the eye contact somehow being a little too much for him. 

"One difference about our situations, though," He started "is that you are still longing for your revenge, while I on the other hand, achieved it." He smiled in satisfaction as he remembered. 

Angel looked back at him. "What do ya mean..?" 

The red demon shrugged like he was telling a normal story. "As you said yourself, shooting him in the head. With his own beloved gun." Angel's mouth opened slightly in surprise of what Alastor had just said. "Or well, in this case it's a rifle. The same he used to train me for hunting. And I guess the training did pay off." He smiled. 

Ready. Aim. Shoot. 

A pleased sigh escaped from his mouth. "That was my first human kill." 

The spider couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"I suppose that was actually where my blood thirst began. In fact I believe that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have ended up down here!" He looked down on the ground with a small smile. A genuine smile. "Perhaps I would've gone up to Heaven. Together with my mother. But alas, all things can't be as we want them to be." 

Angel had never seen the other demon like this. There was some softness in his words, something he wouldn't really expect from someone like him. 

Alastor looked back up to the arachnid. "What we can do is do the best of the situation we've been given. And to take the new chances we get."

The white demon smiled. "Never woulda thought I'd have this much in common with one of the most feared demons in Hell." 

The radio demon smiled as he had apparently succeeded in getting the spider demon in a better mood. "I wouldn't have expected this either." He looked back at the door as his attention was on the continuous sounds from downstairs. He started to head towards the exit. 

"Well I'll be on my way back down, if you need anything-" 

"Hold on!" Alastor looked back as he saw Angel getting up from the bed. 

"Just let me put on a top real quick. I'll come down with ya." As Angel scrambled for something to put on before choosing a light pink hoodie, Alastor felt some sort of happiness. He didn't know if it was because of the fact that he had finally gotten the spider out of bed or if it was because of the stories they just shared. 

Because they made him believe that there was more to this fellow than just being a whore. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the ladies as soon as we arrive at the lobby." The radio demon said as they were both on their way to head out of the room. Angel closed the door. 

"Nah it'll be fine. I'm in a good enough mood now."


End file.
